Did You Forget?
by Twas A Dream
Summary: This is my first fanfic.   Summary: Mr. Shue assigns an assignment for the glee kids. Puck chooses a song, he directs it to Quinn. They then chat afterward about everything, including Beth. Bad summary, sorry. But hopefully you'll read the fic.


**Did You Forget?  
**

It had been one year. Well, one year exactly tomorrow. Did she forget? It seems like she did. How could she forget? How could she forget _her_?

Puck walked into the choir room, the glee club members all sitting down. Ready for the lesson Mr. Shue had prepared. Puck took a seat by Lauren and she smiled at him, he gave her a small smile back.

"Alright guys, today's assignment is to pick a song that describes everything that you're feeling. Everything that has happened in your life at this moment."

Right then Puck knew what song he wanted to sing.

"Uh, Mr. Shue, I have a song."

Mr. Shue looked stunned. "Oh that's great Puck, go ahead. Come on up here and sing it for us."

Puck nodded and went toward the band members whispering to them. He then went and stood in front of the members. He took a few deep breaths as the introduction began.

_If our love was a fairy tale  
I would charge in and rescue you_

His husk voice sang.  
_  
On a yacht baby we would sail  
To an island where we'd say I do_

He looked around at the glee members, noticing how the couples rested their heads on one another.

_And if we had babies they would look like you  
_  
He looked straight at her as he sang that line.

_It'd be so beautiful if that came true  
You don't even know how very special you are_

His eyes never left hers. He noticed her cheeks redden as she gazed down at her hands, avoiding his eyes.

_You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless  
_  
His gaze never left her, as he sang the chorus. It was as if they were the only two in the room.

_And if our love was a story book  
We would meet on the very first page  
The last chapter would be about  
How I'm thankful for the life we've made_

_And if we had babies they would have your eyes  
I would fall deeper watching you give life  
You don't even know how very special you are  
_  
Puck looked at her more as he sang those lines. He could tell then, her expression said it all. She knew he was referring to Beth. He noticed her eyes glass over with tears. She was trying hard to hold them back.

_You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me..._

_You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me  
You're like an angel  
The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me  
You're something special  
I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me  
But all I can do is try  
Every day of my life_

_You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless  
_  
He looked around the room and smiled at Brittney, who waved back.

_You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless.  
_  
As he finished the song everyone clapped and cheered. He looked down and walked back to his seat. Mr. Shue walked up to the front.

"Way to go Puck!" He clapped one more time. "That was great! That's what I'm looking for guys. I want you all to use what Puck did as an example of today's assignment."

The bell rang and everyone got up from their seas, hurrying out of the room. Puck stayed seated and looked at his hands.

He missed her, both of them. He wanted to go see her, today was her birthday and she should be spending it with her father. And mother the voice in the back of his mind whispered. Puck nodded, he was going to go see her tonight.

When she heard him say that he had a song, she was shocked. He usually waits till the last minute. She watched him saunter up to the front. She waited and soon, his amazing husky voice rang out, filling everyone's ears in the choir room. Hearing his voice but her in a daze, having her zone out, just focusing on his voice.

_And if we had babies they would look like you  
_  
When that line left his beautiful sculptured lips she was brought out of her daze and back into reality. She looked straight up at him, only to notice he was staring at her. His eyes felt like they could see right through her, or like he was reading her. _She looks like you._ His words came flooding into her mind.

She looked down; his gaze was too intense for her to handle right now, in the emotional state she was in. She stared at her hands and she could feel his eyes on her, her cheeks reddening.  
_  
And if we had babies they would have your eyes  
I would fall deeper watching you give life  
You don't even know how very special you are_

Right then she went down memory lane, when Beth was born she remembered his expression. His face looked so...so ecstatic. So grateful. She could feel her eyes fill with tears. He needed to stop singing or else she was going to burst into uncontrollable sobs.

_You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life_

Why was he directing these lyrics to her? Everyone thinks he's singing to Lauren. But he was everything good in her life too. He made her happy and she was nicer to everyone when she was with him.

_You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me  
You're like an angel_

She had changed him, having Beth changed him. He became a better man. But he changed her too, Beth changed them both. She is the reason why they changed. She changed them into better people.

_The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me  
You're something special  
I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me_

Is he signifying that he still loves her? Did you love me? Yes, especially now. What happened to that? He told her that he loved her. Why didn't she do anything about that? It's as if summer happened and she erased last year from her mind. Why? She chose to do it. She chose to ignore him and ignore his confession. Why was she so stupid? She let him go and now he was with Zises.

_But all I can do is try  
Every day of my life_

_Wait. He just hinted that he isn't giving up on me, on us. He still loves me! I love him too, I've never stopped._ She thought. As he finished singing a smile spread across her face and she clapped for him. Her eyes followed him as he took his seat. The bell rang and everyone got up and left, she followed. When she was half way to her locker she realized that she wanted to go back in the choir room and talk to him. She needed to. Her feet carried her back to the doorway, she hesitated a moment. Noticing him looked at his hands; he must be in deep thought. Getting a boost of courage, she walked toward him.

"You did great."

She saw his head shoot up and his expression was full of surprise.

"Uh, thanks." He said while rubbing his hand over his head, a goofy smirk on his lips.

There was a somewhat awkward silence between the two.

"Why are you here?" He asked bluntly.

She was shocked at his bluntness. "I uh, I'm-" She stuttered.

"Did you forget about her?"

"Um, uh, what?" She asked, shocked.

"Did you forget about her? And last year? Everything that happened? Hmm Quinn? Did you just erase everything?"

She was surprised at how angry his voice sounded. Did he really think she could ever forget _her_? It was _their_ baby girl. She would _never_ forget her.

"You think I forgot about her? That I just erased everything that happened last year from my mind?" She shook her head in frustration. "Well you're wrong Puck. I didn't, I _never_ will."

Quinn was astonished at how angry both of them were and how they got so angry so fast.

"Well you act like you do!" Puck shouted.

Quinn glared at him. "I'm trying to move on with my life!" She roared back.

"By acting like she never existed?" Puck shot back, seeing that he hit a nerve.

"Don't," Quinn threatened. "Don't even go there!"

Puck sighed in frustration. "You're back to the old Quinn, the Quinn who's concerned about everything. All that you care about is yourself and your precious reputation and becoming Prom Queen." He yelled.

Quinn adverted her eyes away from him, knowing it was true.

"And you can't look at me right now because you know it's true. You've changed back to who you were in the beginning of last year. Queen Bee, the conceded bitch who everyone is afraid of." He knew that it sounded harsh. But she needed to hear it; it was for her own good.

"You're right." Quinn murmured.

"Hmm? What was that?" Puck questioned.

"I said you're right!" Quinn screamed. "I'm a terrible person, and you hate me because I gave up your baby girl and then ignored you after you told me that you loved me." Her voice level was raised but she wasn't quite yelling. "So it's understandable why you are angry right now."

Puck let out a low hateful chuckle. "You think I'm angry about that?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes, I do."

He chuckled again. "I'm not angry about those things; I understand why you did them. I understand why you gave Beth away and I understand why you ignored me after I told you that I loved you. You were hurting and it hurt too much to get close to me again. It would remind you of last year, which reminded you of _her_."

Quinn looked at him.

"But," He continued. "What I'm actually angry about is that you changed. You went back to being the old you, the Queen, the girl everyone wants to be friends with and the cheater." He knew he had struck another nerve by the look of hurt and anger that crossed her beautiful face.

"How-wh-"

"I know you cheated on Sam with Finn. I saw you kiss him after we won the big game. And I know you kept sneaking around with him behind Sam's back. And Finn was stupid enough to cheat too. He's not being hypocritical at all, considering how mad he got when he found out about us." When he said the last part, his voice was full of sarcasm.

Quinn looked down at her feet ashamed.

"People know a lot of things about you Quinn that you may not want them to know." He meant that, some people just couldn't keep their mouths shut. "But what most people don't know about you is that you're sweet, caring and kind. When you have your mind set on something, you're too stubborn to change it."

He noticed her expression soften at his compliments, and the corners of her mouth curved up into a small smile.

"What most people don't know about you is that on the outside you may seem like a confident, self assured, fearless and secure woman. But on the inside, you're broken, insecure, you're hurt."

"And who do you think made me that way?" Quinn yelled defensively.

Puck looked confused. "I don't know who did?"

"You!" Quinn screamed. "You made me like this." Her voice faltered. "You made me this broken, hurting, insecure mess!"

"How did I do this to you?" He yelled.

"By being a man whore!" She paused and looked him straight in the eyes. "When I was pregnant with Beth, I was always concerned about who you were with and what you were doing. Correction _who_ you were doing!"

Puck looked down, had he really done that to her?

"You made me into this person who couldn't trust people. Who couldn't trust you. And could you blame me? You told me that you wanted to be with me and that you would do anything to help me...and Beth. But then you went and sexted Santana! You flirted with anything that had a pulse and was in a Cheerios uniform." she took a pause to collect herself and her breath. Her voice had softened but had become very emotional, as if she was on the verge of tears. "You-" her voice faltered again. "Puck, you were the one that told me to trust you and then I got pregnant. That's all I did, I put my trust in you and you would do something stupid that would make you lose that trust. And _every time_ I would trust you again and _every time _you would screw it up."

Puck scoffed. "Oh yeah sure Quinn, blame it all on me because none of it is your fault." he yelled.

"It's both of our faults." She yelled back.

There was silence, both breathing hard from the anger running through them.

"It's her birthday tomorrow." Puck calmly blurted out.

Quinn nodded. "I know." She said softly.

"Do you ever think about her?" He asked shyly.

Quinn nodded and looked at him. "Every day."

Puck nodded. Silence soon filled the room again.

"Do you." He paused. "Do you ever wonder what she looks like?"

Quinn nodded and a sad smile formed her lips. "I think she looks like you." Quinn looked up at him and smiled as she saw his face light up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I imagine her having your brown curly hair, with my green eyes. She has your curious and charming personality but has my shyness."

Puck laughed. "You? Shy?" He teased.

Quinn laughed. "Hey, I'm shy when I want to be."

Puck smiled. "What else do you imagine about her?"

"Well, I imagine her smile; it has the cheeky, mischievousness of yours. But it has the sweet, considerateness of mine. She's defiantly a mixture of us." Quinn looked at him and took a few strides towards him. "Do you miss her?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah. Do you?"

Quinn looked down and fiddled with her hands. "Yeah." She paused. "Do-" she looked up at him, and brushed a stray hair off her face. "Do you think we made a mistake? Giving her up?"

Puck was silent for a moment. "I-I think we did the right thing. We wanted what was best for her."

Quinn nodded and returned her gaze back to her hands. "Do you think she'll know that? Will she hate us?"

Puck looked at her. He moved closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek. The other under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Hey," He said softly, "look at me."

Quinn sniffled.

"Look at me."

Quinn obeyed and looked up at him, his eyes caring and full of concern.

"Beth will know, Shelby wouldn't let her grow up not knowing. She'll know that we did what was best for her. Shelby will tell her. She'll tell Beth about us, Beth will grow up knowing about us. She won't hate us alright. She might be angry and confused but she'll eventually understand why we did what we did. Okay?"

Quinn nodded and tears filled her eyes. "I just miss her so much!" She cried. "I just want to see her. I want to know what she's like. I-I-."

"I know." He said as he pulled her toward him. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. "I know," He murmured into her hair. "I do too."

He held her as she cried, breathing in the vanilla scent of her hair. Puck realized at that moment that Beth brought them together. No matter what was going on between them. Whether they were fighting or angry at one another, Beth would come up in the conversation, and they would instantly be connected. Whatever they were fighting about or whatever they were angry at one another for, Beth would always make them forget. History would repeat itself and the small bundle that they held in their arms, _their_ baby girl. _Their_ Beth would always bring them together.


End file.
